Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 120
Hold onto Those Feelings! Hand-Holding Devil is the 120th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack of Team 5D's is dueling Yoshizo of Team Taiyo, and the two first wheelers are each doing their best to foil the other's strategies. Jack has just destroyed Yoshizo's "Hand-Holding Genie", which had the pesky effects of blocking Yoshizo's other Defense Position monsters from being attacked and gaining DEF equal to theirs. Without his main defense, Yoshizo is more frazzled than ever, but he continues his team's strategy of using "Speed World 2's" burn effect to at least deal some damage to Jack. However, Jack is ready for it this time, and he uses "Crimson Fire" to reflect double that amount of damage back, defeating Yoshizo with ease. Dejected, Yoshizo returns to the team's pit, sorry he couldn't hold on longer. Taro reassures him that this is how they're supposed to fight. He passes their beliefs to their next wheeler, Jinbei, who races out to meet Jack for the next lap. The 5D's pit celebrates, saying Jack just has to keep up the pace. Indeed, Jack muses that Yoshizo wasted a lot of time with that defensive strategy, and he declares that he'll take Jinbei down in one shot. But to his frustration, Jinbei's first move is to summon another "Hand-Holding Genie", which instantly becomes stronger than Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend". Combined with Yoshizo's "Scrum Force" trap, Jack is once again faced with a defense that his dragon can't beat. The fans are enraged that Team Taiyo can't do better than this. Jack doesn't get how such a strategy is supposed to help them, but when he sees how focused Jinbei is, he wonders if there's more to it than this. Jack takes his next move, drawing "Shock Wave". The 5D's crew knows that Team Taiyo only has low-level Normal Monsters in their Decks, and they wonder if they'll just keep using the same strategy the whole time. But Yusei knows that even though Taiyo can bear the attacks, that won't be enough to win. Still, he can tell that Taiyo didn't come here to lose, so he guesses there's an alternate strategy, but no one knows what it could be. Faced with the audience's jeers, Yoshizo feels like they hate Taiyo's dueling style because the team is from the countryside, but Taro doesn't heed them—this is how they duel, and they'll believe in that. Jinbei agrees, even though he thought otherwise back when they were building their Decks. At the time, he had stormed out, intending to go to the city and find better cards. But when he met up with folks from the city, they soon got into trouble, and Yoshizo saw how bad it can be when friends don't stick with each other. However, Taro and Yoshizo had followed him, and they rescued him, although it was a narrow escape. As they caught their breath, Taro explained something. He had realized their cards were like themselves—although the cards are common, if they believe in their friends, then the power they believe in can create miracles. With that in mind, he found a way to win that only they can do. As the sun rises over the trio, Taro gave the team its name, which represents a team that rises with a bright and intense light each day. Back in the present, Jinbei finally agrees with Taro—their team's duel is to have a fighting chance. Jack tries to destroy their key trap, which gets Taro and Yoshizo worried, but Jinbei saves it. This confirms in Jack's mind that they are trying to stall until they can complete an alternate strategy, and he decides that he has to end this as quickly as possible. To this end, he tries to finish the duel in a draw by destroying his prized "Red Dragon Archfiend" to fuel the effect of "Shock Wave", intending to leave the rest to Crow's swift attacking power. But to the frustration of the 5D's crew, Jinbei saves himself from losing by chaining "Gift of the Mystical Elf". Crow gripes that Jack always has to be hasty, but Yusei agrees that Taiyo is building up to something. The moment Jack returns to the pit, he warns Crow to not let them prolong the duel. Leo passes Jack's one remaining Trap Card to Crow, who says he understands and drives off. Jinbei looks a little nervous, but Taro reassures him, knowing they only new a few more turns. Jack mutters that fifteen turns have already passed, and Yusei thinks about this while reflecting that Taiyo has done the same thing every turn. In fairly short order, Crow unleashes the full power of his Blackwings, destroying "Hand-Holding Genie" and defeating Jinbei with the attack of "Black-Winged Dragon". Jinbei apologizes to Taro, but Taro reassures him that there are only three turns left, and their strategy will win it. Jack sees their cheer and comments that they still won't give up. Taro's move seems to be more of the same, and Crow blocks it easily, but Crow's boast is cut short when he sees that Taro is smiling. Taro sets a few cards, and he thinks that, on their next turn, he can use their strongest card. Right then, Yusei finally understands the strategy Team Taiyo is playing. To the surprise of the entire crew, he says that he now knows what card Taiyo's situation is building towards, and if that card appears, then Team 5D's stands a definite chance of losing. Featured Duels: Jack Atlas vs Yoshizo Hayashi :...continued from previous episode. *"Lancer Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Genin". *Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 9: Yoshizo Hayashi (Yoshizo's SPC : 4; Jack's SPC : 8) *Sets 1 card. *Activates "Speed World 2's" effect, removing four Speed Counters (SPC: 4 > 0) and showing "Speed Spell - Power Baton" to inflict 800 damage, but Jack activates "Crimson Fire", negating the damage to himself and inflicting 1600 damage to Yoshizo. (Yoshizo's Life Points: 1100 > 0) *Jack wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Jinbei Tanigawa takes Yoshizo Hayashi's place within the duel with 4000 lifepoints, and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Jinbei Tanigawa Turn 10: Jinbei Tanigawa *Normal Summons "Hand-Holding Genie" (DEF: 1600), which gains 1600 DEF due to its effect (DEF: 1600 > 3200), and ends his turn. Turn 11: Jack Atlas (Jinbei's SPC : 1; Jack's SPC : 9) *Sets 2 cards. *Destroys "Lancer Archfiend" due to the effect of Red Dragon Archfiend and ends his turn. Turn 12: Jinbei Tanigawa (Jinbei's SPC : 2; Jack's SPC : 10) *Normal Summons "Zarigun" (DEF: 700), which gives 700 DEF to "Hand-Holding Genie" by its effect (DEF: 3200 > 3900). *Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 13: Jack Atlas (Jinbei's SPC : 3; Jack's SPC : 11) *Activates "Speed World 2's" effect to destroy "Scrum Force" (SPC: 11 > 1), but Jinbei activates "Fake Trap", which gets destroyed instead. *Jack activates "Overgain", giving 1000 ATK to "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000 > 4000). *Activates "Shock Wave" to destroy "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflict damage equal to its total ATK to both players. Jinbei activates "Gift of the Mystical Elf". (Jinbei's Life Points: 4000 > 5800 > 1800) (Jack's Life Points: 2600 > 0) *Jinbei wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Crow Hogan Jack Atlas' place within the duel with 4000 lifepoints, and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had. Featured Duel: Crow vs. Jinbei Tanigawa Turn 14: Crow Hogan *Normal Summons "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain". *Attacks directly by its own effect (Jinbei's Life Points: 1800 > 1300). *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Turn 15: Jinbei Tanigawa (Jinbei's SPC : 4; Crow's SPC : 2) *Activates "Speed World 2's" effect (SPC: 4 > 0), showing "Speed Spell - Final Attack" and "Speed Spell - Accelerator Draw". He inflicts 1600 damage. (Crow's Life Points: 4000 > 2400) *Crow activates "Black Feather Beacon" to Special Summon "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak". *Jinbei ends his turn. Turn 16: Crow Hogan (Jinbei's SPC : 1; Crow's SPC : 3) *Normal Summons "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky". *"Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" attacks directly by its own effect (Jinbei's Life Points: 1300 > 800). *Activates "Urgent Tuning" and tunes "Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak", "Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky" and "Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain" to Synchro Summon "Blackwing Armor Master". *"Blackwing Armor Master" attacks "Hand-Holding Genie" and adds 1 Wedge Counter to it. *Ends his turn. Turn 17: Jinbei Tanigawa (Jinbei's SPC : 2; Crow's SPC : 4) *Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Turn 18: Crow Hogan (Jinbei's SPC : 3; Crow's SPC : 5) *Sets 1 card *Removes 1 Wedge Counter on "Hand-Holding Genie" (DEF: 3900 > 0). *Normal Summons "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall". *Tunes "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall" and "Blackwing Armor Master" to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon". By the effect of "Blackwing - Oroshi the Squall", he switches "Hand-Holding Genie" into Attack Position (ATK: 0). *"Black-Winged Dragon" attacks "Hand-Holding Genie" (Jinbei's Life Points: 800 > 0). *Crow wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Taro Yamashita takes Jinbei Tanigawa's place within the duel with 4000 lifepoints, and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had. Featured Duel: Crow Hogan vs Taro Yamashita Turn 19: Taro Yamashita (Taro's SPC : 4; Crow's SPC : 6) *Activates "Speed World 2's" effect (SPC: 4 > 0), showing "Speed Spell - Final Attack", but Crow activates "Black-Winged Dragon's" effect (ATK: 2800 > 2000). *Taro sets 3 cards and ends his turn. ''Continued next episode... Notes * At the start of the first turns for Jinbei and for Crow, neither duelist gained Speed Counters, which is something that has never happened before. However, both those cases were preceded by a teammate losing the round during his own turn, which is also a new event for the WRGP. It is possible that the WRGP has a rule that only lets Speed Counters increase when ownership of the turn switches to the opposite team. Goofs * Near the end of the episode when Tarou inflicted effect damage through Speed World 2's effect and Black-Winged Dragon absorbed it, its Attack Points dropped by 800 points instead of 700. (However, Black-Winged Dragon's anime effect let it lose ATK equal to the exact damage taken instead of gaining Black Feather Counters. They did not change this until its next appearance in the anime.)